


use your words

by jonnimir



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Overstimulation, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnimir/pseuds/jonnimir
Summary: “Don’t worry, darling,” Hannibal says softly. “I know just what you need. You’re here for a reason—because you need a Daddy to guide you. So let go of your preoccupation with control and let me take care of you.”A sequel to acheforhim'stalk to me.





	use your words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acheforhim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [talk to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942089) by [acheforhim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim). 



> Thanks to Strats for organizing this fic swap, and thanks to acheforhim for letting me play with your fic worlds! I thought daddy!omega!Hannibal was a really interesting concept and I had fun with it. Hope you enjoy!

Somehow, between the point when Will decides to go home with the strangely attractive omega who insists on being called _Daddy_ , and the point when they arrive at the omega’s house, Will manages to avoid spiraling into doubts and insecurities. But as soon as they arrive and begin walking up the front path, he is suddenly bombarded by all the doubts he had been holding off.

“I don’t know what I’m doing here,” he confesses as the omega unlocks the front door— _Hannibal_ , he reminds himself, though it's clear he's expected to just call him by his title. “I don’t do this kind of thing, normally.”

“And what sort of thing would that be?” Hannibal walks inside without looking back, and Will follows, trying to suppress his nerves.

“Going home with someone. Hooking up. _This_.”

“And yet here you are.” He turns to face Will, and Will almost expects irritation at his sudden hesitation, but instead he just looks vaguely curious. “Similarly, I assume you don’t normally let strangers perform sex acts on you in front of a room full of other strangers, and yet you did. Why is that?”

Will smiles wryly. “Guess you just bring it out in me.”

“That’s right.” He reaches up to Will’s neck with no hesitation, skirting the edge of his bonding gland with his fingertips and making him shiver, eyes widening. “I could tell when I first scented you that we would be compatible. You came home with me because you don’t want an omega who would simply fall to their knees and beg you to fuck them. You want someone who will take charge and tell you how to pleasure them; teach you how to be a good boy. That’s what made you come home with a Daddy, isn’t it?”

Will nods, not quite able to speak.

“Tell me what you want.” He’s gentle, but firm, and it’s difficult to meet his smoldering gaze.

Will blushes and his eyes fall. He bites his lip, and wrings the words out of himself. “I want to be a good boy for you, Daddy.”

Hannibal practically purrs. “That’s it.” He reaches down, lightly groping Will through his pants. “And you still have enough to cum to give your Daddy? You didn’t spend it all in front of our audience?” He unzips Will’s jeans and reaches in, giving him a more firm squeeze.

Will huffs in laughter, because he’s already hard and the answer is obvious, but the omega squeezes harder and he moans instead. “Still plenty. And it’s all yours, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Hannibal noses along his jaw until his lips are at his ear. “Every drop, do you understand? No holding anything back so you can touch yourself later—nothing naughty like that.”

Will inhales sharply, then whines when the omega bites and licks at his ear. “I understand, Daddy. I don’t want to be naughty. I swear I’ll be good.”

“That’s my good boy.” Hannibal’s voice is rich and proud, and Will thinks he could just about drown in it. “Now, I want you to go upstairs to my bedroom. First door on the right. Enter, and undress yourself. Lie on the bed and wait for me, but don’t touch yourself yet—just think of me.”

Will bites his lip and nods. He opens his mouth to ask what Hannibal will be doing, but before he can say a word Hannibal presses two fingers against his lips, neatly hushing him.

When his breath stutters to a halt, Hannibal slips his fingers through his parted lips. Will makes a small, weak noise, then closes his lips and sucks lightly like he did at the club.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Hannibal says softly. “I know just what you need. You’re here for a reason—because you need a Daddy to guide you. So let go of your preoccupation with control and let me take care of you.”

Even if he hadn’t been hushed, Will wouldn’t know how to answer that. When Hannibal removes his fingers from his mouth, Will takes a deep breath and walks up the stairs to the room he indicated, noticing Hannibal isn’t following yet.

He enters a navy room with decor just as ostentatious as what he’d glimpsed downstairs. He notes the enormous bed is faced by a mirror on the wall, tilted at just the right angle for anyone on it to be able to catch a glimpse of themselves fucking. He’s never watched himself like that before, but he’s not at all surprised by this suggestion of exhibitionism. It was thanks to Hannibal’s exhibitionism that he's here in the first place, after all.

He remembers that moment in the club with a slight wrench in his stomach, a wavering unease mixed with arousal at all of the eyes that were on them. Hannibal had partially shielded him from view, but he wonders if that embarrassment will come back in the morning. At the moment he can’t bring himself to give a damn. He’s found a sexy, confident omega who is clearly very into him. And yes, the omega is a performer at a sex club who gave him a handjob in front of seemingly the whole club, and yes, he makes Will call him _Daddy_ and act like Daddy’s good boy, and Will's still not entirely sure what that means. But he clearly knows exactly what he’s doing, and taking orders from him is quite frankly pretty hot. As long as he doesn’t overthink it, there’s no reason this can’t work out just fine.

He strips off his clothing and, noticing how orderly the whole room is, folds them into a neat pile on the bench at the foot of the bed. Hannibal clearly isn’t the type to appreciate a mess. Then he sits on the bed, settling back against the pillows, and swallows. His nerves have made his erection flag, but he remembers the final part of the instructions. Think, but don’t touch.

He remembers the softness of the omega’s lips in vivid detail, and imagines them going down on him, sucking him in to make him nice and hard for him to ride. It doesn’t take long for some sexual frustration to build up as he stares at the head of his now somewhat less flaccid cock, wondering how long he’ll have to keep it up before the omega decides to show up. Maybe he wants to see how long Will can maintain this vaguely aroused and frustrated state.

In reality, it’s not all that long before Hannibal enters the room. He wears a silken robe not dissimilar to the one he had worn in the club, and he smiles warmly at Will when he sees him and his precariously twitching erection. His eyes rake over Will’s prone form appreciatively, and Will feels a small swell of pride.

“Look how eager you are for Daddy,” Hannibal purrs. He climbs onto the bed— _prowls_ onto it, like a cat—and situates himself between Will’s legs immediately. He runs his hands up Will’s thighs, eyes sharply watching for his reaction, and Will suspects he must be looking half-tortured by now, overeager and still denied.

He doesn’t touch Will’s cock, though his hands come tantalizingly close as they brush over his hipbones. “If you want something, Will, you should use your words like a big boy.”

Will frowns at him in mild consternation, but it just makes Hannibal smile more broadly. “Oh, Will, how do you expect your Daddy to teach you a lesson if you don’t communicate? Now tell me what you want.”

Will wets his lips. “I want you to touch me. And I wanna make you feel good, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” He kisses the tip of Will’s cock gently, enough to make him twitch. He gives a teasing lick up the underside, and Will is expecting the warmth of his mouth to envelop him. Instead, Hannibal crawls up further and places Will’s hands on the headboard. He understands immediately and grasps it. “You can watch me, but you can’t touch yet. Be good and still.”

Will nods. Hannibal’s fingers gracefully untie his robe, and he shrugs it off his shoulders until it falls into a pile behind him. Will is once again treated to the sight of his surprisingly broad chest and the scattering of greying hair, and he makes a small noise—he’s a goner. Hannibal is not one of those young, shiny, sprightly omegas who is so often pictured as the ideal mate. But he’s warmth and lithe strength, confidence and allure. He’s beautiful, and Will can barely believe he’s sitting astride him now.

He swallows hard. It’s an immense challenge, watching him and telling himself to stay still. Especially when Hannibal begins tracing the lines of his muscles, curving over his pecs and running up around his biceps where they flex as he grips the headboard more and more tightly.

“Beautiful,” Hannibal breathes. “Nice and strong, aren’t you? More than capable of dominating an omega, but here you are beneath me.”

His hands run back down along Will’s sides, making him shift restlessly, then over his abdomen. Will clenches his stomach so the omega can feel the firmness of his abs.

Hannibal smiles. “Do you have a job that requires such strength, or do you spend your free time working out?”

It takes him a moment to put words together when his hindbrain is screaming to fuck. “I was a cop, years ago. Not much use now, but I try to stay fit.”

“A police officer,” Hannibal says, raising his brows.

“Former.”

His mouth quirks, as if amused, but it’s quickly covered as he presses a wet kiss against Will’s sternum. “And now all this is mine, isn’t it?”

“Hmm?” Will is distracted by his hands, creeping lower on his hips.

Hannibal chuckles, breath hot against his skin. He kisses again, not far above his navel. “You tried to lay a claim on me at the club, didn’t you? Saying I was yours now.”

“Oh, that was…” Will blushes. “I got carried away.”

“No need to second guess yourself, Will. But I think you might have just misspoken slightly.”

Will’s cock drags against him as Hannibal slides further down, low against Will’s body. He kisses below his navel, on the faint line of hair that descends there, and Will would arch his body into it eagerly if not for the fact that Hannibal suddenly has his hips pinned against the mattress. He can smell how Hannibal’s scent has shifted with his heightened arousal, and it’s maddening.

“I’m yours because I’m your Daddy. But that makes you my boy, too. So all of this…”

He dips far enough down that Will can feel his heated breath on his cock, and he nearly growls in frustration when Hannibal’s hands stop him from rocking forward.

“… all this, Will, is mine. All of your alpha strength, mine to admire. Your alpha cock, mine to enjoy. Your knot, your cum. Your pleasure. It’s mine now, isn’t it?”

Will whimpers slightly. He’s sure he’d agree to a lot of things right now just to get those lips around his cock, but the words hook into him, set him alight. It feels good like this, comforting.

“Yes. It’s yours.”

Hannibal raises his eyebrows, fingers curving just hard enough into his skin for him to be aware of it. Will knows right away what he wants.

“It’s all yours, _Daddy_.”

Hannibal’s eyes wrinkle in a smile, and he catches the head of Will’s cock in his mouth, dampening it and caressing it, then sucking hard and wet until Will sees stars.

“Christ,” Will groans, head slumping back. “Oh _fuck_ you’re good at that.”

He feels like he’s being devoured, in the best way possible. Hannibal’s tongue teasing and twirling and swiping along the frenulum, his cheeks hollowing, his head bowing just low enough for Will to hit gently against his soft palate. He’s masterful, and Will is utterly helpless. He tries to lift his hips, overcome by the sensation, but the omega has him pinned down with a hand on each hip. He moans, unexpectedly aroused by being held in place, and the omega echoes it with a rumble in his own throat. His body undulates slightly, as if contemplating grinding into the mattress, but he stops before any such thing happens.

The air now carries a noticeable note of omega slick, and Will inhales it greedily. His hands tighten against the headboard until it almost hurts. He wants to grasp Hannibal by the hair and pull him up so Will can get his mouth on him in return.

“Daddy, please…” he whines. He pants as Hannibal ignores him. _Use your words_ , he reminds himself. “I want to taste you, Daddy, fuck. Please. Let me taste you before I fuck you.”

Hannibal looks particularly pleased by that suggestion as he pulls off of Will. He sidles along him and reclines with his head on the pillows, and at the slightest spread of his legs Will rolls over and between them. The sight before him is beautiful—Hannibal looking almost regal.

The omega licks his lips slowly, with Will’s full attention on him, and draws in his legs until they’re sharply bent and his glistening hole is exposed. He looks no less powerful. “Go ahead and have a taste.”

Will descends immediately. He licks a stripe up Hannibal’s pink, slender omegan cock, and places a wet kiss on its head. Then he softly mouths his balls before going further down. The smell hits him with full force before he even tastes it, and he moans. He first swipes wetness from Hannibal’s upper thigh, slowly making his way toward the epicenter, and it tastes as good as it smells; he’s momentarily left breathless. Then he buries his face in the source, drinking it up like nectar.

Hannibal hums in contentment and lifts his hips, offering easier access to Will. He takes it, sliding his hands under the omega’s ass and giving it a soft squeeze as he gives it support. His tongue explores eagerly, his slick thick and mouthwatering, the clench of his hole tantalizing. He teases, licks broadly, delves inside, and the sounds the omega makes are beautiful—soft, pleased moans and small gasps. His legs go over Will’s shoulders and tighten, an encouragement and a claim, and his fingers go to Will’s hair, gentle but present. Will lets himself go, lets the soft praise that Hannibal gives wash over him.

“That’s my good boy,” Hannibal murmurs. “Are you going to make sure Daddy comes first, before you give me that knot?”

Will moans in response, nuzzling into his thigh as he nods. The smell is overpowering, and the soft pressure against his scalp strangely comforting. He resumes with enthusiasm, wiggles his tongue in deeper and feels a surge of pleasure when the omega moans louder and digs his heels in. He savors each noise he gets out of Hannibal as his voice rises and his thighs clench, until finally he comes, contracting and forcing a new wave of slick out of him.

Will pulls back, conscious of the damp mess on his face. Hannibal watches him with hooded eyes blown black, face flushed, muscles lax and languid.

He sits up and draws Will into a kiss, gathering up the excess slick on his face with his tongue, licking him clean. He nuzzles into Will’s ear, saying softly, “Now you have something else for me, don’t you?”

It takes Will’s brain a moment to process. A shiver goes down his spine.

“My knot,” he breathes. He turns his head and kisses Hannibal again, unable to help himself, and speaks with their lips still grazing. “Yes, fuck. Wanna give you my knot, Daddy, please.”

Hannibal smiles serenely, and gently pushes Will over onto his back. He straddles his legs and runs a hand down Will’s stomach.

He’s leaking, and Hannibal gives his cock a stroke, smearing it damp. A growl breaks from Will’s throat, excitement verging on impatience, but Hannibal’s smile just grows wider.

“That’s right,” he purrs. “That’s my good strong alpha boy, getting all worked up for me.”

Hannibal puts a hand around his cock, squeezing lightly, and gives a pleased hum.

“ _So_ hard for your Daddy. Going to fill me up nice and thick like I need, aren’t you?”

“Yes. God, please.”

Will arches up into his grip, seeking the tightness of it. Hannibal denies him, dropping it and crawling forward. He teases, rocking their cocks together before pulling Will’s further back between his cheeks. Will swallows back a whine as he feels friction yield to moisture, eyes wide and locked where he sees his cock disappear between the omega’s thighs. He grabs a fistful of the bedspread, remembering how Hannibal had made him restrain himself earlier, and clenches it hard instead of grabbing at him eagerly like he wants to. When he sees the delighted quirk of his lips he knows it was the right choice.

Hannibal starts to sink down, and Will feels like he’s on fire. So hot and slick. Hannibal tilts his head back, showing Will the beautiful underside of his throat, and it makes his mouth water. He growls again before he can stop himself, tries and fails to thrust up while Hannibal is still holding him down, and rakes his nails against the bedcover with an audible _scritch_. Hannibal chuckles lightly, breathlessly, as he sinks down further.

“Mm, you’re an alpha through and through, aren’t you?” He kneads his hands on Will’s stomach, rigid with tension. “My good boy, all fire and alpha instinct. You want so badly to take hold of me and fuck me senseless, but you’re not going to. Not unless I tell you to. You’re going to let Daddy teach you how to do it right.”

Will whines in frustration. Hannibal is maddeningly slow. He's not so tight that it would be uncomfortable for him to go faster—he is slicker, softer in the wake of his orgasm—but he's taking it slowly just to tease. And since he’s already gotten off, it won’t be nearly as torturous for him as for Will. Probably he’s counting on that.

Hannibal lifts and lowers himself, rolling his hips, huffing as Will shifts inside him. His pupils are wide, shining and dark, and Will finds himself mesmerized. Hannibal looks softer for a few moments, eyes half-closing and his hips stuttering, his breath heavy and audible. He leans forward over Will, bracing himself and staring into his eyes as he shifts forward and back, working his cock inside.

Will lunges up and kisses him, and Hannibal makes a soft noise that rasps into a purr.

“Look over my shoulder,” he murmurs, and Will does. He’s greeted by the mirror’s reflection of the curve of the omega’s spine, and his plush rear sinking onto Will’s cock. His mouth goes dry, and he reaches forward to touch, squeezing without thinking. Hannibal allows it, even arches into it, and Will sees every bit of it.

“See?” Hannibal whispers. “What appeal lies in the visual splendor of our own liaisons. Whether through our own eyes or the eyes of strangers.”

“I get the appeal,” Will says, though he feels like he just wants to listen to Hannibal’s voice and fall into a trance. He spreads the omega’s ass and groans at the sight. “Don’t think I could participate more than I already did, though.”

“No?” Hannibal clenches and Will grunts. “I saw the way you looked at the crowd. You liked being seen.”

“Only with you.”

“Yes.” Hannibal nips at his lip, then sinks down harder on his cock. “You liked everyone hearing you call me Daddy.”

“Y-yeah.”

“It wasn’t enough for you to say it. Everyone had to know. You wanted everyone to know when your Daddy claimed you.”

“Yeah. Fuck.” He closes his eyes and groans. Watching him makes it harder—unfathomably harder—to not grab him and flip him over to fuck him.

Hannibal purrs soothingly, runs his hands over Will’s chest and leans down until he catches a nipple between his lips, licking in a quick teasing motion before biting gently, but enough for Will to gasp.

“You’re doing so well, Will,” he murmurs, again rising up closer, nuzzling at Will’s neck, giving it a taste. “I know how badly you want to take over, but you’re being so good for your Daddy.”

Hannibal nearly pulls off of him, just teasing the tip of his cock, and Will whines. His fingers latch around the headboard until they hurt. Hannibal leans back again and straightens his back, speeding his pace slightly.

Will stares at the omega’s flushed red cock, hard again and leaking, and the way his thighs tense and lift.

“Wanna touch you,” he whines. “Let me touch you, Daddy, please. You look so _good_ , _fuck_.”

Hannibal leans back further, slanting his body away from Will’s, and at first he thinks it’s an outright denial. But then he bites his lip slightly and purrs again.

“Touch me, then, darling,” he says. It’s a stage whisper, and despite Will knowing how practiced these things must be for him as a performer, it feels no less real. “Show me how badly you want to give me your knot, fuck me full of your cum.”

Will is torn between a desire for roughness and for closeness. He first grasps Hannibal’s hips and pulls him down to meet his thrusts, but soon decides he prefers the latter. He carefully adjusts the two of them and sits up, wrapping his arms around Hannibal and nuzzling into his neck as he rocks their hips together, gently pressing inside him.

He kisses Hannibal’s bonding gland, just lightly, barely daring to return this particular gesture—and yet Hannibal gasps and moans, clenching around Will hard enough that he growls and is more rough than intended as he grasps Hannibal’s rear, trying draw him even closer, trying to rut more than the position allows as he breaths hard against his neck.

He does it again, recklessly teasing the gland with his tongue, and gets the same response, plus a breathless, “Will…”

He groans and fucks up sharply.

“Won’t bite you, Daddy,” he reassures him, though his brain processes these words with disappointment. “Just want to make you feel good, make you feel nice and full with my knot and my cum. I want you to come a second time and make those noises again.”

“Good boy,” Hannibal murmurs, and clenches again, this time surely purposefully. “You know just how to please your Daddy. Giving me all that cum, making me nice and full…”

“—making you _mine_ ,” Will breathes. He nips at Hannibal’s shoulder, far from his gland and just hard enough for him to take notice, not hard enough to mark. He knows, instinctively, that leaving a mark without invitation will not be tolerated, that if anyone this omega will be the one to mark him.

Hannibal’s fingers card through his hair, and he returns the kiss on his bonding gland, damp and intimate enough to make Will shiver. “That’s right. You want to keep your Daddy all to yourself, make sure you’re the only one filling me up. Gonna give me all the cum I need, aren’t you? Make sure I’m never aching and empty.”

Will just moans, gasps a vague agreement against his skin. The angle is good for closeness, but it makes it hard to thrust in earnest, and he’ll have difficulty knotting like this.

Seeming to understand this, Hannibal eases him back. He clenches as he sinks down on Will, and Will’s hands smooth over his thighs, grip where the muscle is taut. Will can see Hannibal’s stomach rise and fall as he breathes heavily, rolling tighter and tighter astride Will, as if seeking a particular spot inside him.

Will can feel himself getting closer. Hannibal leans in, swipes over Will’s lips with his thumb, and tugs at the corner of his mouth slightly. Will’s mouth opens, teeth baring slightly the closer he gets to orgasm, feeling that feral part of himself, his alpha instinct, thrashing for the reins.

Hannibal smiles slightly, flushed face looking proud. “Go ahead. Take me and knot me like my good alpha boy.”

Will’s hands fly to his hips immediately, grasping tight and yanking him down as he thrusts up, and Hannibal just moans and tilts his head back. He doesn’t lose a beat, his thighs and core tightening, ass clenching hard. Will feels his knot starting to form, making the passage tighter than it had been.

Hannibal’s nails rake down his chest as Will ruts up, pulling him down on his knot without quite sliding in.

Hannibal looks thrilled, his eyes fluttering slightly at the resistance as the knot catches at his rim. “Got a nice big knot for me,” he says, voice strained with pleasure.

“Just for you, Daddy,” Will gasps. “Gonna fill you up just like you wanted.”

When he does sink in and lock into place, both of them moan as he comes, pulsing inside the omega. Hannibal follows shortly after, and his cum shoots across Will’s chest, marking him with his scent.

Hannibal sighs and leans down, bracing his arms on either side of Will's head and kissing him softly.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, stroking a hand through Will’s hair. “My good alpha boy.”

Will doesn’t have any words left—he just basks in the afterglow. When his knot finally recedes, he watches cum spill down his shaft.

Hannibal tuts when he looks down and sees it. “We can’t have that, can we? You promised to give me all of it.”

He doesn’t wait for a response before dipping his head and starting to lick Will clean. Will whines, skin reddened and oversensitive. If he was in rut, he could come again now without a problem; outside of rut, it’s a much trickier endeavor, and not one he’d normally attempt. But the sight of Hannibal like this is too beautiful to discourage, as his lips surge around Will’s cock and his eager tongue sweeps every inch clean of cum.

Hannibal pulls back again, looks down, and makes a noise of disappointment. “Too late to recover all of it; it seems some of it already sank into the top sheet. A shame.”

Will swallows. Their eyes meet, and he feels flushed again. Hannibal is asking him something silently, and his tongue dips down again to tease Will’s slit, as if he might be able to tease more loose.

“It’s all yours, Daddy,” he whispers. He is already breathless at the thought. And, eyes sharp and pleased, Hannibal descends.

He’s ruthless as he suckles Will’s cock, squeezing tight at the base where his knot would form to urge him to release once more. Will’s so sensitive that it almost hurts, but the pain is right at the edge of ecstasy, and all he knows is he’s completely at Hannibal’s mercy. He pants and grabs at his own hair, letting loose a moan that rises high before his vision whites out and he’s coming, right down Hannibal’s welcoming throat.

Hannibal is much more gentle as he backs off Will’s cock this time, though he’s careful to get any spare drips. Will shudders and clutches at him, and Hannibal follows his gentle tugs until he’s lying right next to him.

“I’m very proud of you,” he murmurs.

Will’s head ducks, and he wiggles slightly until he finds a comfortable position with his cheek on Hannibal’s chest, tucked under his chin. He wraps an arm around the omega and nuzzles into the warmth he finds there, still lost for words.

Hannibal’s hand strokes through his hair gently, fondly, and Will listens to the soothing beat of his heart, feeling his chest rise and fall slowly.

“I’m glad you found me, Daddy,” he says after a minute.

Hannibal’s fingers pause before resuming, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “So am I, Will.”


End file.
